1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition intended for washing and for the treatment of keratin fibres, more particularly of hair, and to washing processes using such a composition.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chitosan-derived polymers are well known in the art and have already been recommended for use in compositions for the treatment of keratin fibres, especially hair, with a view to improving their appearance in the course of time. Such compositions are described, more particularly, in French Patents FR-2,486,394 and FR-2,470,596.
Such polymers have also been used in compositions which contain, especially, sodium lauryl ether sulphate or ammonium lauryl sulphate and which are intended to act against greasy appearance of the hair. However, these compositions do not allow the hairstyle to stay properly.
Compositions for washing hair or shampoos are generally formulated on the basis of anionic surfactants which are good detergents and good foaming agents, or using amphoteric surfactants, which are gentler, but more expensive.
Although the anionic or amphoteric surfactants or combinations of these allow the hair to be cleansed, the hairstyle will usually stay poorly. This problem is conventionally solved by applying, after shampooing, a lotion which contains a polymer which is capable of acting on the hair in such a way that the hairstyle stays.
It has also been envisaged to introduce polymers, in particular cationic, amphoteric and anionic polymers or mixtures of these, into shampoos based on anionic surfactants of the sulphate family. However, there are solubilization problems, and when solubilization is obtained, the hairstyle does not always stay satisfactorily.